Tetsuro Ryuzaki
File:100px-Nature Icon Yang.svg.png }} Tetsuro Ryuzaki (流座気哲郎 lit. Method of Feeling, Iron Law) is a shinobi with missing-nin status from Konohagakure. The only reason he has not been hunted is because he is seen as a possible ally, and a dangerous variable they may not wish to waste resources on. He has been noted as an S-class missing-nin, and one of the most dangerous tactical geniuses to date. Konoha believes that Ryuzaki has formed his own faction, later discovered to be called Hagemi. What he plans to do with his faction, and whether it will even participate in the World War, is yet to be seen. Background Appearance Tetsuro has been shown to possess light brown skin, dark brown hair, and equally dark eyes to match. He tends to prefer darker toned colors; typically wearing black in some form in nearly his entire wardrobe. His attire is typically somewhat baggy; shown by his choice of a loose black T-shirt and khaki cargo pants. Over this is mainly a dark, hooded longcoat which conceals the weapons he carries on his person and hides his spiritual pressure if he wishes. His expression is typically calm, his eyes are usually set either in a state of analysis or thoughtfulness, and in full his expression can either seem kind or cold. Personality Tetsuro is a highly intelligent, if complex, person who possesses two disparate natures; coming off as either warm and friendly or cold and apathetic. These two natures require balance, and depending on his surroundings decides how he acts. He possesses charisma, and can draw people to him. Shrewd and curious, as well as being liberal and independent-minded, his talent in perceiving the motives of others is extraordinary, and he is highly free-thinking and unconventional. Forthright in explanation, he tends to get right to the point. Analytical, iconoclastic, and at times rebellious, he is rather unpredictable in thought and action. He doesn't give his trust to everyone, and those who don't qualify may find themselves ignored or sharply criticized at some point. Frustrated when hampered, Tetsuro is not satisfied unless free to do as he pleases. Typically confident, he is a good leader that is hardworking and sociable. To add to the complexities, Tetsuro manages to be both magnanimous, and vindictive; while he is tolerant of many petty wrongs, when roused he can be intolerant of things in the beginning and highly vindictive. In the long run though his tolerance shows; rarely holding grudges. Tetsuro does have his quirks however; not being above manipulation and deceit and can be self-destructive, obstinate, critical, over-ambitious, ruthless, intolerant, and scheming. Tetsuro also has a small habit of answering questions he doesn't want to answer with a 'mathematician's answer' — an answer that is completely accurate that is of no use in the question's context — typically at the expense of the person he answers. He is also prone to sarcasm when being critical (which depending on the person can be often or not), as well as laziness when the objective isn't exactly important to him. His colder and more analytical side can be rather deadpan about things, but both natures can deal with anger; albeit in different ways. His anatyical side is more likely to sharply criticize in a level tone, while his warmer self is likely to flare up and yell. Typically Tetsuro prefers the former option when dealing with people though. Tetsuro will often pace around a room if he's standing up and thinking and if sitting he is likely to slouch when tired. Powers and Abilities High Chakra Levels: It has been noted that Tetsuro possesses large amounts of chakra; especially in his amount of Yin by his large imagination. His Yang balance is there through training that honed his body to an edge. Through this he has been noted that while he had plenty of potential, he also earned his high amounts of chakra, and is not someone to be crossed. He does not however have unlimited amounts of chakra, and in reality he prefers to not use techniques that are heavy on chakra; prefering techniques that are low cost but still get the job done. Many foes who have crossed him have underestimated his power, and survivors will note their misreading of him. Combat Mastery: Tetsuro honed his Taijutsu skills to that of a razor sharp blade; to make up for his long-range style of combat. Thanks to this, those that try and fight him up close to counter him will find that they have miscalculated his weaknesses. When possible Tetsuro will use nonlethal combat techniques, but he is very aware of many that are lethal as well. He is aware of both the pressure points of the human body, as well as weak points of bone. With a sword he is also highly capable; even combining his hand-to-hand with it to allow for more options. Tetsuro can be described as a tactical fighter; he will exploit any opening he can find and is quick to formulate strategies in the middle of battle. He is a pragmatic fighter; for those who seek an honorable fight, they will not find it with Tetsuro.Tetsuro has also shown a skill at throwing knives; his aim allowing him to easily hit a small target such as the face. Nature Transformation Mastery: Tetsuro developed his nature mastery alongside his physical training; eventually showing prodigal skill in his yin-yang chakra control. It also known he possesses an affinity for fire techniques, but his other affinities are unknown. Still, he rarely uses elemental attacks unless he can counter another foe's element. Ninjutsu Mastery: Under Construction Quote Under Construction Trivia *Tetsuro's English theme is Waiting for the End by Linkin Park and his Japanese theme is The Hero Without A Name by An Cafe. *Tetsuro's hobbies are origami, piano, and reading. *Tetsuro favorite food is guotie (potstickers), and his favorite drinks are cream soda and hot cocoa; with his least favorite food being seafood.